Plan B
Summary KATHERINE CHOOSES A NEW VICTIM — Despite 's efforts to keep safe, he offers to help and deal with . Sheriff Forbes and share a few rare moments of quality mother/daughter time. accidentally discovers new information about and shares it with , leading Damon to take matters into his own hands. Plot Katherine reassures Mason that she is in love with him and he promises her that he will give her the moonstone. Stefan continues to feed on Elena's blood every day. Jeremy goes to Damon and tells him about the moonstone and offers to get it back for him. Alaric comes in with Isobel's research on Aztec legends. They discover that moonstones can break the werewolf curse. Mason runs into Stefan at the Lockwood's. Bonnie bumps into Mason and gets a vision of him and Elena (really Katherine) together. Stefan is confused and tries to figure out what that means. Damon tells Jeremy about his discovery about the moonstone. Stefan and Elena continue pretending they are in a fight. Jeremy eventually finds out that Tyler has given the moonstone to Mason. Damon enlists Bonnie's help. He wants Bonnie to go into his mind and retrieve information about the moonstone. She agrees and they end up capturing Mason. They keep him tied up at the Salvatore's. Bonnie reads Mason's and finds out that the moonstone is hiding in a well at the Lockwood's. Bonnie leaves the Salvatore's and runs into Caroline, who is still emotional over what happened in the cave. Bonnie decides to trust her again. They go meet up with Stefan and Elena. Damon stays back and tortures Mason with wolfbane, the werewolf version of vervain. He tries to get more information on Katherine. Mason says that he needs the moonstone so he and Katherine could be together. Damon tells him that Katherine doesn't love him and Damon rips out Mason's heart. Stefan and Elena head over to the well and Stefan jumps in, only to find out the well is full of vervain water! Luckily, Caroline arrives and belays Elena down the well to get Stefan. Just as they get him out, Elena finds the moonstone, and then snakes start to attack her. Caroline pulls her out the well safely, with the moonstone in hand. Caroline visits her mother again who offers to keep everything a secret instead of getting her memory erased. It breaks Caroline's heart, but she has to wipe her mother's memory clean. Stefan goes back home with the moonstone. He and Damon text Mrs. Lockwood from Mason's phone so she will think he left town again. Damon calls the last number dialed on his phone, and it turns out to be Katherine. She is upset about Mason's death and tells them that she has a plan B. Elena goes home and gets a phone call from Katherine. She taunts Elena and tells her to watch out. All of a sudden, Jenna stabs herself in the stomach with her kitchen knife. Katherine compelled her to kill herself. Luckily, she was rushed to the hospital in time to be saved. Elena is very shaken up by this and ends things with Stefan. It is revealed that Katherine needs a werewolf for her plot to be successful. Since Mason's gone, she asks Matt to go and after Tyler until Tyler ends up killing him, which will activate the curse. Characters Main Characters thumb|300px|right * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzmanthumb|300px|right Guest Starring * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Quotes : : Mason? What are you doing? You were supposed to be back an hour ago. : : Wrong boy toy. ---- : : Mason? Oh, he's right next to me if you want us to send him over. Except his heart's on the other side of the room. : : You shouldn't have. ---- : : It's gonna be okay. : : No it's not. : : She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay. ---- : : Damon... : : You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy’s a werewolf. He’d kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up, or leave. He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don’t you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn’t it? You know, I look at you and I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version. : : I love her. : : Oh, I know! I’ve been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her. ---- Stefan: "You’re staring." Elena: "I’m gazing." Stefan: "It’s creepy." Elena:"It’s romantic." ---- Damon: (to Jeremy) Kill or be killed. You either suck it up, or leave. Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine *This episode had 3.58 viewers in USA. *This is the first episode this season, where all credited main characters appear. *This episode marks the death of Mason, whose story-arc was wrapped up in 6 episodes, much like Vicki last season, who also appeared in the first 7 episodes only to wind up dead. The difference is Vicki is a main character and Mason is not. *This is the third episode this season to end on a cliffhanger that centers on Katherine using a character for her future plans, Caroline (20.3), Mason (20.5) and Matt (this episode). *This episode includes a reference to the books with the well and Mrs. Flowers. *This episode marks the end of Stefan and Elena's romance. So far, Katherine has been successful in her scheme to get the youngest Salvatore back. Soundtrack Gallery Tvdplanb2.jpg Plan_B 03.jpg Plan_B 04.jpg Plan_B 05.jpg Plan_B 06.jpg Plan_B 07.jpg Plan_B 08.jpg Plan_B 09.jpg Plan_B 10.jpg Plan_B 11.jpg vlcsnap-00001.jpg vlcsnap-00002.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Content